scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
George Clooney
: "Regie führen ist wirklich aufregend. Letztendlich ist es spaßiger, der Maler zu sein und nicht die Farbe." :: –George Clooney George Timothy Clooney (6. Mai 1961 in Lexington, Kentucky; 54 Jahre alt) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Filmproduzent und zweimaliger Oscar-Preisträger. Biografie Er wurde mit dem Namen George Timothy Clooney am 6. Mai 1961 in Lexington Kentucky geboren; seine Eltern sind Nina Bruce und Nick Clooney; außerdem hat er eine Schwester namens Adelia "Ada" Zeidler, geb. Clooney. Er hat irische, deutsche und englische Abstammungen. Seine Jugend verbrachte er hauptsächlich in Ohio und Kentucky und hatte seinen Abschluss bei der Augusta High School. Schon immer war Clooney ein großer Fan von Sport wie Basketball und Baseball und wollte sogar den Cincinatti Reds beitreten, was ihm jedoch niemals angeboten wurde. Nachdem sein Cousin Miguel Ferrer ihm eine kleine Rolle in einem Film gab, begann Clooney, sich für das Schauspiel zu interessieren. Seine erste große Rolle war in der Sitcom E/R, doch seinen Durchbruch hatte er erst mit der Serie Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme, wo er eine Hauptrolle innehatte; zum Start der Serie war er 23 Jahre alt. 1997 übernahm Clooney die Rolle von Batman in Joel Schumacher Film Batman & Robin, welcher finanziell gesehen ein Erfolg war, aber von den Kritikern stark kritisiert wird. Clooney selbst hat sich 2014 für den Film entschuldigt. 2002 machte Clooney schließlich sein Regiedebüt mit dem Film Geständnisse - Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, eine Adaption der Autobiografie vom Produzenten Chuck Barris; dies war außerdem der erste Film von "Section Eight Production", eine Produktionsfirma, die er mit Steven Soderbergh gegründet hatte, mit welchem er schon in ein paar Filmen zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Seinen ersten Oscar gewann Clooney für den Film Syriana, welcher auch von jeder Firma produziert wurde. Für seine Rolle in jenem Film wurde er 2006 als Bester Nebendarsteller gekürt. Im selben Jahr wurde er außerdem für Beste Regie für Good Night, and Good Luck und für Bestes Originaldrehbuch für denselben Film nominiert. 2006 schloss "Section Eight", damit Soderbergh sich mehr auf seine Regiearbeit konzentrieren konnte, woraufhin Clooney die neue Produktionsifrma "Smokehouse Productions" gründete; dieses Mal mit seinem Freund Grant Heslov. 2007 erhielt der weiterhin produzierende Schauspieler für sein Schauspiel in Michael Clayton eine Oscarnominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller; im weiteren Verlauf arbeitete er bei vielen Filmen auf verschiedene Art und Weise mit und gewann einige weitere Auszeichnungen. Clooney war nach eigener Angabe 2008 ein Anhänger des demokratischen Kandidaten der Präsidentschaftswahlen: Barack Obama. Diesen unterstützte er auch 2012 wieder. Während seines Lebens setzte sich Clooney außerdem für politische und humanitäre Dinge ein; so ist er seit 2008 einer der "UN-Botschafter des Friedens" und tat einiges mehr. März 2012 wurde er sogar für zivilen Ungehorsam beim Protestieren vor der Sudanesischen Botschaft in Washington D.C. verhaftet, da er sich 2011 und 2012 für die Unabhängigkeit Südsudans engagierte. Clooney war von 1989 bis 1993 mit der Schauspielerin Talia Balsam verheiratet, schwor nach der Scheidung aber, nie wieder zu heiraten. Michelle Pfeiffer und Nicole Kidman wetteten daraufhin um 10.000 US-Dollar mit ihm, dass er im Alter von 40 Kinder haben würde, und sendeten ihm kurz nach seinem Geburtstag einen Scheck. Er gab das Geld zurück und wettete um das Doppelte oder gar nichts, dass er im Alter von 50 noch keine Kinder haben würde. 2014 "brach" er seinen "Schwur" und heiratete Amal Alamuddin in Venedig. George Clooney ist lange Zeit (Stand: 2015) mit Brad Pitt befreundet, seit er diesen bei den Ocean's Eleven-Filmen kennen lernte. Die beiden streiten sich im Augenblick jedoch, da Pitt Clooney die Filmrechte von einem der Projekte, die ihm sehr am Herzen lagen, "wegnahm". Filmografie Schauspieler Spielfilme * 1986: Combat High * 1987: Return to Horror High * 1988: Die Rückkehr der Killertomaten * 1990: Red Surf * 1990: Sunset Beat – Die Undercover-Cops * 1993: Blutige Ernte – The Harvest * 1996: Tage wie dieser * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1997: Batman & Robin * 1997: Projekt: Peacemaker * 1998: Out of Sight * 1998: Der schmale Grat * 1998: Waiting for Woody * 1999: South Park: Der Film – größer, länger, ungeschnitten * 1999: Three Kings – Es ist schön König zu sein * 2000: Der Sturm * 2000: O Brother, Where Art Thou? – Eine Mississippi-Odyssee * 2000: Fail Safe – Befehl ohne Ausweg * 2001: Ocean’s Eleven * 2001: Spy Kids * 2002: Solaris * 2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind * 2002: Safecrackers oder Diebe haben’s schwer * 2003: Mission 3D * 2003: Ein (un)möglicher Härtefall * 2004: Ocean’s 12 * 2005: Good Night, and Good Luck * 2005: Syriana * 2007: The Good German – In den Ruinen von Berlin * 2007: Ocean’s 13 * 2007: Michael Clayton * 2008: Ein verlockendes Spiel * 2008: Burn After Reading – Wer verbrennt sich hier die Finger? * 2009: Der fantastische Mr. Fox * 2009: Up in the Air * 2009: Männer, die auf Ziegen starren * 2010: The American * 2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats * 2011: The Descendants – Familie und andere Angelegenheiten * 2013: Gravity * 2014: Monuments Men – Ungewöhnliche Helden * 2015: A World Beyond Fernsehserien * Hauptrolle: ** 1994–1999: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme * Gastauftritte: ** 1984: Trio mit vier Fäusten ** 1985: Street Hawk ** 1985: Die Fälle des Harry Fox ** 1985–1986: Facts of life ** 1986: Throb ** 1987: Golden Girls ** 1987: Mord ist ihr Hobby ** 1988–1991: Roseanne ** 1993–1994: Ein Strauß Töchter ** 1995: Friends ** 2000, 2009: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme Regie * 2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind * 2005: Unscripted (Fernsehserie, fünf Folgen) * 2005: Good Night, and Good Luck * 2008: Ein verlockendes Spiel * 2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats * 2014: Monuments Men – Ungewöhnliche Helden Produzent * 2005: The Jacket * 2006: A Scanner Darkly – Der dunkle Schirm * 2012: Argo * 2013: Im August in Osage County * 2014: Monuments Men – Ungewöhnliche Helden Auszeichnungen Oscar * 2006: Ausgezeichnet in Bester Nebendarsteller für Syriana * 2006: Nominiert in Beste Regie für Good Night, and Good Luck. * 2006: Nominiert in Bestes Originaldrehbuch für Good Night, and Good Luck. (mit Grant Heslov) * 2008: Nominiert in Bester Hauptdarsteller für Michael Clayton * 2010: Nominiert in Bester Hauptdarsteller für Up in the Air * 2012: Nominiert in Bester Hauptdarsteller für The Descendants – Familie und andere Angelegenheiten * 2012: Nominiert in Beste Regie für The Ides of March (mit Heslov und Beau Willimon) * 2013: Ausgezeichnet in Bester Film für Argo (mit Heslov und Ben Affleck) Trivia * George Clooney ist 1,80 Meter groß. * Er ist der sechste Schauspieler, der Batman darstellte. * Er wurde um 02:48 Uhr (EST) geboren. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:1961 Geboren Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Produzenten